


LietPol Week 2017

by Felicja_Julieanne



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossdressing, M/M, Mpreg, Pottertalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicja_Julieanne/pseuds/Felicja_Julieanne
Summary: LietPol week 2017, day 1 (fantasy)Pottertalia. The Yule Ball is coming up, but Feliks is reluctant to go for some reason.





	

Toris and Feliks are in the sixth year when the Yule Ball is held. At first, Toris is too busy with other things to be bothered by it. He's a prefect, a captain and a chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and currently failing history of magic, he's got way too much on his mind to think about a ball.

Feliks, at first, doesn't seem that interested in it as well. Or at least that's what Toris thinks, as Feliks never even mentions it. First two weeks after the ball is announced, Toris has expected to hear about it from Feliks at least a dozen times or more, as the blond is fond of these type of things. But Feliks says nothing about it; he talks to Toris about how Snape's grading system is completely unfair, how, to Feliks, Toris is being cruel with their Quidditch training ("You had us play in the dark! How am I even supposed to see, yet alone catch the Snitch if it's dark out?"), how the Triwizard Tournament is a complete waste of time in his eyes ("The only good thing about it is that the teachers are so busy preparing it that we barely do anything in class anymore"). Never anything about the actual ball though. It seems a bit odd to Toris, but maybe Feliks actually doesn't want to go, that's why he's never mentioned it? It really doesn't matter that much for Toris, he's not all that interested in it anyway.

It's two weeks before the ball (and a day before they're supposed to visit Hogsmeade to buy clothes for it) when the subject is brought up. They're sitting in their dorm by themselves (their friends are all in the common room, busy with homework and such), Toris is reading a history book ("A History of Magic" which was probably the least favourite book of his) and Feliks is correcting his homework (they've made an agreement about that, Feliks helps Toris with history of magic, and in return Toris helps Feliks with astronomy). They're both quiet for a longer while, the only thing heard is Feliks's quill, from time to time.

"Okay, I think that's it. There was..uh, a _few_ minor mistakes, but everything that's important you got right. If you rewrite it like this, you should get a good grade without Binns noticing I helped you," Feliks spoke, rolling the parchment and passing it to Toris.

"I really don't know how you manage to actually like history of magic, you're probably the only person at school that doesn't fall asleep in Binns's class."

"Just because the teacher is.. a bit dull, doesn't mean the subject is bad. You like potions, and hate Snape, so you should get it. History is really cool, there's so much to learn from it. Plus it's interesting to know where everything we have now came from," for people like Feliks, maybe it is, but Toris doesn't get it, and probably never will. He is much more interested in learning about how to make things, or about things that are now, not about something that happened three centuries ago.

"If only you were as motivated to learn astronomy as you are to learn history."

"Hey, it's not like I hate astronomy, it's just that astronomy hates me. Stars are cool and all, but I guess they don't do it for me. I definitely prefer anything against astronomy. Especially if it's something useful, like care of magical creatures. Is astronomy gonna teach me how to know if Nova is sick? No, it's not."

"I still can't believe you actually brought a phoenix to school," Toris looks over at Nova, Feliks's pet phoenix. She was a gorgeous bird, about as big as a swan, with bright, scarlet feathers. She's been in Feliks's family for centuries, and she's one of the few things Feliks has inherited after his parents, who got killed when he was just a baby. That was probably why Dumbledore allowed Feliks to bring Nova to school (apparently his parents were friends of Dumbledore's, as he told them, and Toris suspects he's feels guilty about their death, as he treats Feliks a bit more special than other students). Or maybe because he's got a weakness to phoenixes. Either way, there she was, curled up in a little nest she made for herself on the windowsill, sound asleep.

"Dumbledore allowed, so why wouldn't I? She's not bothering anyone so it's fine," he said, taking all of the books and writing equipment from the bed and putting it on the floor next to it. "Do you feel in a mood of a bath, perhaps? I could use some relax after two hours of reading that nonsense you've written." Toris rolls his eyes. Since he's a prefect (and a Quidditch captain) he's got access to the bathroom on the fifth floor, and Feliks is absolutely in love with it. Well, Toris isn't surprised, the bath _is_ amazing, so they use it quite often (another great thing about it is that it provides much better privacy then their dorm bathrooms or their dorm – except the times Moaning Myrtle wanders there).

"You said that this 'nonsense' of mine was okay. "

"I said that you made no major mistakes, which doesn't mean there wasn't like a million minor ones. And come on, I wanna bath," Feliks says, standing up, and smiles at Toris innocently. Toris sighs, and his body nudges him to just suck up the fatigue and go with him. But, his brain prefers to just go to sleep and be rested tomorrow.

"Feliks, you know the password, you're free to go without me." Feliks sighs and rolls his eyes, making his way to Toris, to sit on his lap.

"I don't wanna go alone though. Don't you want to come with me rather than sit here alone?"

"I'm sure we'd have plenty of fun there," he says, slowly caressing Feliks's thigh, while his other hand brushed off Feliks's hair behind his ear, "but that doesn't mean we can't have fun here."

"It's getting late though, people will start going to sleep, and I'd rather not repeat what happened a couple of weeks ago when Antonio came back earlier than you said he would."

"Hey, I didn't expect him to just skip potions, who does that? And I'm honestly too tired to go."

"Toris, it's Friday, it's not like we have to get up early for class, and _I want a bath_."

"Yeah but we're going to Hogsmeade, and-"

"We are?" Feliks asks, "The other week you said you don't wanna because of the whole history thing."

"Yeah but it turns out we have to buy robes for the ball, and the only occasion to do so is tomorrow, so we have to go." Feliks only looks at him surprised for a moment.

"Wait, you're.. you're going to the ball?"

"Yes? I mean, I thought we are? Aren't we? If you don't want to than fine, but I honestly thought you'd like it-"

"You never mentioned it so I, uh, I thought you didn't wanna go?"

"I honestly don't really care about being there, but if you want to go, than I'm going as well. I just thought it was obvious that we're both going together. I mean, since we're dating I don't really have to ask you to come with me, do I?"

"Uh, no, I guess? I was just... You never said anything about it, so I thought it was, like, letting me know you don't want to?"

"As I said, it's not that big of a deal for me, as it's just a prom. But, it would be really nice to go together, finally have some sort of a proper date instead of just going to get butterbeer every weekend. So, unless you don't want to, than I have every intention to go. I just never really thought it's necessary to mention it to you, because it seemed obvious. And I thought you'd mention it first, you seemed to really like the idea of it at the beginning of the school year, but I haven't heard a word from you about it since it was actually properly announced," Toris says. Feliks avoids his gaze, suddenly going nervous. Toris brings his hand to the blond's cheek, gently rubbing the smooth skin with his thumb. "Something's wrong?" he asks. Feliks's eyes shift back to meet Toris's, and the smaller teen gives him an unsure look.

"It's kinda dumb.."

"It's not if it makes you upset." he reassures Feliks with a smile and a peck on the lips. "Tell me, I won't laugh or anything. Promise."

"It's..," Feliks sighs, "Two months back, or so, Lizz and I were talking about the ball, that was right before potions. And, uh, I guess some Slytherins overheard us, a-and, y'know how I, uh, how I dress. And that some students, especially of a particular house, aren't fond of that.. So Lizz was saying to me that we should go dress shopping together to find something for the ball, and, uh.. then those Slytherins said that I.. that if I intend to wear a dress, I shouldn't go to the ball because they'd rather not have other schools thinking that Hogwarts is full of freaks like me. And, then they and Lizz started bickering, Snape took five points from us because of that, _bullshit_ , but, uh.. they're kind of right.. I don't want our school to be labelled as a freak-house just because of my dressing habits, so.. I thought maybe we could skip the ball?"

"Feliks." Toris takes Feliks's hand is his own, looking into his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you that the way you dress isn't wrong? It doesn't make you a freak or anything. It makes people that make fun of you freaks, because apparently they think that wearing clothes is weird. Clothes are clothes, and you're completely allowed to wear whatever you wish to wear. If you like something, than wear it, and don't let someone tell you you shouldn't. Everyone knows Slytherins always try to pick a fight with us, so just ignore what they say. It's, uh,.. have you ever heard a Ravenclaw say what you wear is wrong?"

"Uh, no?"

"Or a Hufflepuff?"

"No.."

"A Gryffindor?"

"No.."

"You see? Only Slytherins seem to have a problem with that, and it's most probably only because they're looking for a reason to fight with you, because you're a Gryffindor. And I'm sure you're not gonna be the only guy in a dress, so take it easy okay? If you want to wear a dress to the Yule Ball, than do. And I'm gonna be the proudest guy in the entire castle, because I'll be with the most astonishing person attending the ball." Toris smiles at him, and is relieved to see that Feliks is smiling back. No matter the popular belief that Feliks iss selfish and self-centered (well, at times he is, Toris even dares to say that "at times" is actually pretty often) he's surprisingly very self-conscious about the way he looks, and especially his clothes. Fortunately, Toris is always there to remind him that, in Toris's eyes, Feliks is nothing but perfect.

Toris then gently pushes Feliks off his lap, standing up and walking towards the exit of the dorm.

"Where are you going?" he hears Feliks ask, and Toris turns around and smiles at him, leaning against the door frame.

"To the fifth floor. You wanted to have a bath, didn't you?"


End file.
